


Toda maldición dalishana

by BasementBird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confesión, F/M, Historia alternativa, la verdad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementBird/pseuds/BasementBird
Summary: En otro mundo, Solas elige el amor antes que el deber. En otro mundo, Lavellan se decide a encontrar la luz detrás de la maldición.Borrador de lo que la historia pudo haber sido.





	Toda maldición dalishana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Dalish Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552107) by [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/pseuds/KeeperLavellan). 



Solas se movía con el mismo tipo confianza lánguida con la que lo había hecho la noche en que encendió la antorcha con fuego del velo. Donde una vez caminamos sobre nieve, ahora lo hacíamos sobre agua, adentrándonos en la cóncava gruta donde hacía tiempo hube de asesinar a una bestia a petición de Judith. Dorian se refería a aquel lugar como el cubil de guivernos, pero lo cierto era que a la luz del atardecer el sitio se tronaba cautivador; el aire vibraba cargado de magia, los grillos llenaban la gruta con sus canciones, y la cascada retumbaba de fondo.

—El Velo es fino en este lugar —explicó—. ¿Puedes sentir cómo acaricia tu piel?

Finalmente entendí por qué decidió llevarme hasta allí para hablar conmigo; se podían tener conversaciones tranquilas casi en cualquier lugar, pero para soñar profundamente era necesario un _setheneran_. No pensaba simplemente contarme lo que fuera que tuviera en mente, iba a enseñármelo.

—He estado intentando decidir cómo demostrarte lo que significas para mí.

—Te escucho —dije esbozando una sonrisa, preguntándome si él era consciente de la intensidad con la que aquellas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente.

—Después de mucho pensar, he llegado a la conclusión de que el mejor regalo que puedo darte es la verdad. Eres única. En toda Thedas, nunca habría esperado encontrar a alguien que fuera capaz de apartar mi atención del Velo. Te has convertido en alguien importante para mí, más importante de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Poco a poco fue deshaciendo el nudo de inseguridad que las revelaciones de la Espesura Arbórea habían apretado en mi interior. Me parecía poco reciprocar sus sentimientos dado el peso que los siglos infundían en sus palabras, algo que las mías no podían igualar. No obstante, sabía que aquello no era un concurso.

—Tú también te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí.

—Entonces he de decírtela. La verdad. Tu marca —titubeó—,  El Áncora.

Mi corazón se retorció. Oh, dioses. Lo sabía. —Solas...

Me miró con la tristeza congestionada en su rostro, el pánico amenazaba con escapar de su mirada, que buscaba la mía con insistencia. Empezó a alejarse de mí. Se me contrajo el estómago, pensé en todas las veces en las que casi le pierdo, en todas las veces que había tratado de negar el lazo que nos unía. Alcancé su nuca con mi mano, dejé que mi pulgar acariciara la piel de su oreja.

Un músculo tembló en su rostro, pero no dejó de mirarme. —Sé a qué dios pertenecía el orbe.

—Te has... ¿Fue algo de lo que pasó en el Templo de Mythal?

—Siempre lo he sabido.

Apoyé la frente en su pecho, pero las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón no me ayudaron a calmar mis nervios. —¿Siempre?

Ciertas pequeñas piezas empezaron a encajar, revelando todo aquello que no pude ver en el Pozo: El Orgullo, al igual que la Pena, era un Centinela. Quizá incluso había estado en Cadash cuando se recuperó el orbe. Explicaría qué le llevó a arriesgar todo por unirse a la Inquisición, cómo sabía la manera de salvarme, y por qué odiaba a los Guardas Grises tan desesperadamente.

Agarré con fuerza el tejido de su túnica como si aquel gesto fuera a impedir que saliera corriendo si le venía en gana.

—Sé que eres elvhen —dije del tirón, dándole a entender que no me hallaba fuera de contexto para comprender lo que me tuviera que decir.

Acunó mi cabeza contra su pecho, acariciándome el pelo suavemente con el pulgar.

―Ar lath ma, vhenan —dijo, y me besó en la frente—. Pienses lo que pienses cuando acabe esto, quiero que sepas que nunca antes le había dicho estas mismas palabras a nadie más.

―¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera _ar lath ma_?

—Mi amor le pertenecía a Elvhenan. No podía permitir que el afecto por otra persona concreta mermara aquello.

—¿Por tu deber?

―Exacto.

—Tú... —hice una pausa, dándome cuenta de que nunca antes había debatido con él ninguna de las pequeñas teorías que rondaban continuamente mis pensamientos—. ¿Tú serviste al dios al que pertenecía el orbe?

—Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

—Dime a quien.

—Por favor —dijo casi en un quedo susurro—. Deja que primero te diga quién soy. Quien fui.

—¿Fuiste un sumo sacerdote? ¿No fue ese el término que leí en la carta de Samson?

Un sonido bajo y hermético escapó desde sus cuerdas vocales —Algo así. Piensa en el Magisterio de Tevinter. Una poderosa casta de magos ambiciosos, siempre buscando más.

—Tú... ¿Gobernaste en Arlathan?

—Elvhenan, en realidad. Mi voz era escuchada entre muchas otras, pero sí, así era.

Di un paso atrás, mis talones se clavaron en la tierra, me dejé caer sobre ella. Todo aquello era demasiado. Había visto a la Divina morir, había visto al rey Alistair sonrojarse, había bailado con un emperador, me había convertido en líder de la organización más poderosa de toda Thedas; hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás a aquella joven que alguna vez se dejó turbar por un título. Pero dioses...

Elvhenan era a la vez un cuento de hadas y parte de nuestra historia. Conocer a un hombre que había vivido allí entonces era una cosa, ¿pero que además formara parte de su soberanía? ¿Y no sólo conocerle, sino amarle? ¿Y no sólo amarle, sino ser correspondida por él?

Joder.

—Abelas decía la verdad —continuó—. Elvhenan cayó debido a una guerra que nosotros mismos alimentamos.

—¿Cómo comenzó?

—Con el levantamiento de los esclavos.

Le miré perturbada. ¿Esclavos en Arlathan? Se suponía que aquel lugar había sido nuestro hogar, desafiaba a toda razón el hecho de que un detalle como aquel se hubiera olvidado con el tiempo.

—No éramos mejor que Tevinter.

El rostro de Solas se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza. —Nosotros no, vhenan.

La idea se disipó como si fuera irreal. Solas había poseído esclavos. Gente. Se sentó a mi lado en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas hacia arriba, como las mías. Fue a colocar una mano sobre mi muslo pero reculó, rodeando finalmente sus piernas entre sus brazos.

—Siempre consideré aquella situación como un simple aspecto cotidiano, igual que Dorian. No había conocido otra cosa, pensaba que su servicio era algo que simplemente me correspondía. No obstante, con el tiempo, Sabiduría me mostró el camino de lo que debía ser y los liberé. No sólo a mis esclavos, sino a muchos otros.

Me humedecí los labios, temerosa de haber interpretado erróneamente la frase. —Eso debió suponer un gran riesgo.

—Fue insensato —dijo. La amargura en su voz seguía siendo intensa a pesar del paso del tiempo—. Era muy joven. Permití que la rectitud de mi causa me cegara. Pasé por alto caminos más prácticos. Les otorgué la libertad sin proveerles de futuro. Lejos de la protección de la nobleza, el Pueblo se vio sumido en la pobreza, el hambre y la enfermedad. A algunos los capturaron de nuevo, volvieron a servir como esclavos, a otros los masacraron, y aún así aquellas muertes solo incitaban más al levantamiento. La nobleza tomaba represalias cada vez con más violencia.

Se me retorció el estómago, no podía asimilar aquellas palabras. Simplemente se quedaban suspendidas en el aire, en algún punto lejos del alcance de mi entendimiento.  Su confesión había sobrepasado por tanto mis expectativas que solo pude permanecer quieta y en silencio. La imagen mental que tenía de Solas era la de un estratega tan agudo que era capaz de jugar al ajedrez sin un tablero delante.

—Solo cabía asumir el papel que me había tocado representar; proteger a quienes decidieron arrojar sus grilletes de quienes habían vuelto a la servidumbre. Hice lo que estaba en mi mano para organizar el levantamiento, busqué aliados entre la aristocracia que pudieran ayudar a desarticular a quienes rehusaban unirse a nosotros. Armaban a los rebeldes dispuestos a luchar y daban cobijo a quienes no podían hacerlo. La guerra duró casi mil años.

Mi estómago se contrajo de nuevo, seguía sin poder digerir nada. Mil años de guerra y muerte y ningún shemlen al que culpar por ello. Tan solo un deseo que acabó mal...

—La nobleza me acusó de alta traición y le puso precio a mi cabeza y a la de aquellos que lucharon a mi lado. Los rebeldes me tildaron de embustero, pues se habían unido bajo mi bandera buscando algo mejor que lo que tenían. Para ambos bandos fui un traidor, y sabía que la paz me costaría todo lo que tenía.

Recordé el cuento de la bestia que casi devoró una aldea entera, sus habitantes estuvieron más que dispuestos a invocar a cualquier horror si con ello podían tener una oportunidad, inconscientes del coste que aquello podría acarrear.

—¿Le rogaste ayuda al Lobo Terrible?

Se volvió hacia mí con recelo.

— _Vhenan_... Yo soy el Lobo Terrible.

La carga emocional del tono de su voz pareció golpear mi espíritu, me giré hacia él por completo. Solía hacer referencias a los dioses a menudo, pero siempre con matices oscuros y cargado de odio. Pasé un brazo bajo el suyo buscando rodear su cuello con la mano, quería hacerle saber que por mucho que su confesión pudiera turbarme, no le dejaría.

—Solas, no vuelvas a decir algo así. Hicieras lo que hicieras, fuera cual fuera el coste, tan solo intentabas hacer lo correcto.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero también de compasión. La misma mirada que había visto aquel día en el hueco de la escalera, la cual solo me hacía recordar lo que entonces me pidió que dijera. Que me hubiera usado para hundir aún más el filo de su propia culpa, era como vadear en la Ciénaga desértica.

Muy despacio, me cogió la mano y la dejó sobre mi regazo. Luego volvió a abrazar sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus rodillas. Parecía tan pequeño así. Como un niño perdido en el bosque.

—No es una metáfora, Rial.

La oscuridad nubló parte de mi visión.

—Basta.

—Nunca fue mi intención que esto pasara.

—No puedes estar hablando en...

Algún tipo de fuerza se cerró en torno a mis pulmones dejándome sin aire para seguir hablando. Apreté los puños para evitar que me siguieran temblando las manos. Mis palmas vacías me recordaron que no había llevado mi vara. Iba desarmada y no le había dicho a nadie a dónde había ido.

El orbe que lleva consigo y el poder que ostenta... eso, por lo menos, podíamos recuperarlo.

Dioses.

Iba a matarme.

En algún rincón recóndito de mi mente me di cuenta de que debía salir corriendo, pero mis piernas me anclaban a aquel lugar. Decidí permitirme escuchar una más de sus hermosas mentiras antes del halam.

—¿Acaso he significado algo para ti?

No pude evitar titubear cuando me cogió la mano, elevándola hacia sus labios y depositando un suave beso sobre cada nudillo.

—Eres mi corazón latente.

Se me escapó un suspiro de entre miedo y alivio. Fui verdaderamente incapaz de hacerle frente cuando comenzó a inclinarse sobre mí, invitándome a yacer bajo él. Descendió hasta mi oído y lo rozó con sus labios.

—Eres un espíritu extraordinario —susurró—. Bajo tu luz retroceden todas las sombras que nublan mis sueños.

Me besó con suavidad los párpados y las mejillas, deslizó los labios sobre la piel de mi cuello. Lo haría en cualquier momento.

Pero en lugar de lo que estaba esperando que ocurriera, Solas comenzó a trazar mi _vallaslin_ con sus besos.

—Te he traído hasta aquí porque pensaba que entrarías en cólera —explicó—.  Quería estar seguro de que nadie pudiera detenerte si decidías atacarme. Pensaba que si veías lo igualados que estamos en cuanto a poder, podrías comprender mejor que no soy lo que tu gente afirma.

—Eres... —. No fui capaz de terminar la frase.

—Viejo y desgastado —dijo él—. Tú eres joven y fuerte. Ahora mismo te acercas más que yo mismo a la noción élfica de divinidad. Tan solo nos separan ciertos aspectos de nuestra naturaleza, y aunque en principio yo vaya a vivir para siempre, tú y yo somos igual de fáciles de asesinar.

Estaba loco, mentía, o era Fen’Harel encarnado.

Me escuché jadear de miedo mientras mi mundo se iba deshaciendo ante mis ojos, y con él mi idea de Solas. Ya no era aquel mago elfo introvertido. Tampoco el paciente cazador. Los recuerdos se resquebrajaron bajo el peso de la verdad. Quien yo era hasta aquel momento se quedó tumbada sobre una absurda y mullida cama humana. Perdida y rota encerrada en el hueco de una escalera. Todo lo que una vez supe o amé de Solas había sido tan finamente labrado como una máscara orlesiana.

Fue el dolor, entonces, y no el miedo lo que me pudo conmigo. Ni siquiera intenté controlar los sollozos. Le llamé repetidas veces mientras el hombre a quien mi gente llamaba el Portador de Pesadillas susurraba _emma Ir abelas_ una y otra vez, con una voz aún más quebrada que la mía.

El mundo parecía evanescente y ligero mientras yo seguía allí, echa un ovillo a su lado, mientras me invadían alternativamente oleadas de paz y terror. De pronto estaba segura de que Solas era mi vhenan, y al momento siguiente me echaba a temblar al recordar todo lo que había aprendido a través de los ojos de mi Custodio.

Puede que me amara, que fuera algo importante para él, o puede que fuera la personificación de toda maldición dalishana.

Amada o jodida.

Fue la afligida voz de Compasión bajo el cielo estrellado del Yermo Siseante lo que consiguió equilibrar la balanza: "Nítido y brillante recorre los caminos, despierta y duerme, en busca de juicio". Si Cole pudo encomendarse a Solas después de lo ocurrido Diamantina...

Cuando recuperé el aliento, alcancé su mejilla con mi mano y acaricié con mi pulgar sus pestañas, cargadas de lágrimas que se había negado a dejar caer. Tan sólo necesité un momento más para cerciorarme de que podría enunciar una verdad que significaría mi condena a la vez que mi salvación:

― _Ar lath ma_ , Fen’Harel.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una versión alternativa del [Capítulo 58](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391463/chapters/31101024) de Apoteosis. Se hace referencia a la teoría de Rial, según la cual Corifeus encontró el orbe en un thaig Cadash.


End file.
